Wedding Promises
by Seraphim-Angel02
Summary: [One-Shot] The wedding day has finally come, and Cloud reflects on his relationship with Tifa. Cloud's POV.


Author's Note: Well...I've been planning to post something for the past year or so, but you know how things get. ^^; You start finding excuses not to do something you're supposed to do, and then you never get it done in the end.

So, after some relentless convincing/poking/threatening from my best friend (also known as Moshi Moshi Mai on ff.net), I finally got this fic typed up and posted. Thanks, Mai-chan! ^^ If it weren't for you, I would've just...sat there...doing nothing. Heh, heh! So I dedicate my first fanfic to you! ^_^ Looks like your perseverance paid off, ne?

Anyways, this is a one-shot continuation fanfiction of sorts, taking place a year after the game ends. It isn't linked to Advent Children in any way, sorry! Just think of it as an alternate ending or something. ^^; Now, onto the fic!

Oh~ Almost forgot one thing! **Disclaimer**! I don't in any way own Final Fantasy VII. It belongs to SquareSoft (or "SquareEnix" now...) and its rightful owners. ^^

~

**Wedding Promises**

By Seraphim-Angel02

It had been about a year after Sephiroth's defeat at the Northern Crater. All of the members of AVALANCHE spent one last day together before parting their ways. Though everyone was scattered throughout the whole world, we promised to stay in touch no matter what. Now, after one year, we were all going to come together once more, but for a happier occasion...

The wedding was exactly as I imagined it, ever since the day Tifa had announced the wedding. It was held at the old church in Sector 5, Aeris's old church. Tifa, Vincent, and I had restored it back to life after we came back to Midgar, in the memory of the late Aeris Gainsborough.

The whole church was decorated with white and red roses. The sun shone through the newly replaced stain glass windows, making beautiful patterns on the ground. The beams of light made everything glow faintly; giving the church an even holier feel to it.

It was just before the ceremony was about to begin that Vincent walked up to me.

"Are you ready for the ceremony?" he asked, crimson eyes unreadable.

I laughed shakily, glancing down at my trembling hands. "I should ask you the same thing."

Ever since the battle with Sephiroth, Vincent became closer to Tifa and me. We started spending a little time together, and gradually we became inseparable. Vincent eventually moved into a house near ours.

He's opened up a bit, too, and we became the best of friends. ...Kind of like the Three Musketeers...almost...

"No," Vincent said, looking serious now, "This is a big step you're taking. Are you ready?" His voice had a frightening tone of finality to it, and it took all I could not to shudder.

But I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Yes. I am."

He nodded, accepting my answer, although his eyes told me otherwise.

~

The organ deep music resonated throughout the church as it played the Bridal March. The doors of the church creaked open.

I looked at Tifa, who was being walked down the aisle by none other than a positively beaming Barret, who had practically fought with Cid for the privilege. She was beautiful...absolutely breathtaking. Her pure white dress made her chocolate locks look deeper, her wine eyes finer. Her soft eyes were shining as she looked at me.

It all seemed so surreal, like a dream almost. The wedding, the marriage... As cliché as it sounds, it seemed like just yesterday that we still lived in Nibelheim together, living quiet and peaceful lives. No saving the world, no life-threatening situations. Nibelheim, where we had that moment at the well, where Tifa made me promise to come to her rescue like a knight in shining armor.

And it seemed just yesterday when I couldn't save her that one time, that one time with Sephiroth. When I came too late, when she was already struck and falling, when I failed.

Tifa already arrived at the front of the church, I realized, snapping out of my trance. Up close, I can see that she's even more stunning than I thought before. After all, isn't that what a bride's to be on her special day?

I took her hand in mine briefly. "You look gorgeous," I whispered softly.

Tifa blushed, shying away, "Thank you, Cloud. You look handsome too."

I nodded, thanking her, before returning to my rightful spot.

The priest started his speech, and I zoned out a bit, staring at the flowers beside the altar. I didn't mean to, honest, especially on her special day. I guess...I had other things on my mind.

"...Do you, Tifa Lockheart, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Her eyes sparkled again, glowing an ethereal cinnamon in the sunlight.

"I do."

I was just thinking about how I failed her that one time—when all I had wasn't good enough. Maybe…maybe this will make up for all of it.

"And do you, Vincent Valentine, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Vincent Valentine is a man of his word. He'll definitely protect Tifa, I even made him promise. And I know Vincent loves her too, just by the look in his eyes every time he sees her. I know that he holds her the closest to his heart. She's Vincent's special person.

"I do."

"If anyone has any objections to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

A thick blanket of silence fell onto the guests in the church. I saw Vincent's eyes flicker to my direction for a moment. Tifa glanced at me, her soft eyes unreadable. I stayed silent.

"...Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."

And even though this knight's armor has long rusted, I promise you, Tifa.

"You may..."

I'll try my hardest, no matter what. I'll still be here to protect you, Tifa...

"...kiss the bride."

I looked away.

Always.

~

So, how was it? Read and review, please! Constructive criticism welcomed! ^^ Or, if you're shy of reviewing, (which you shouldn't, but that's okay) you can always email me! My email is in my profile, if you didn't already know. ^^

.:Seraphim-Angel02:.


End file.
